Duck
Duck *'Number': 8 *'Class': GWR 57xx 0-6-0PT *'Designer': Charles B. Collett *'Builder': North Britain Locomotive Company *'Configuration': 0-6-0PT *'Built': March 31, 1929 *'Arrived on Sodor': 1955 Montague (affectionately known as "Duck" became of his supposed waddle) is a Great Western Railway 57xx pannier tank engine. Livery Duck is painted in the GWR's green livery with yellow lining and black wheels, splashers, and pipes. He has the letters "GWR" written on his pannier tanks in yellow and red. In the Railway Series, Duck carries brass GWR number plates on his cab sides (5741) along with a builder's plate on either side of his cab, as well as a gold safety valve cover. Despite his appearance on arrival its said in Ios that he was in BR livery, which would make sense for 1955. Its high likely we would of carried the Lion & Wheel insignia during this period. The Swindon trained Sir Topham Hatt soon allowed him to revert to GWR through, possibly at the same time he was given above running plate sand boxes, In the television series, Duck is painted in the North Western Railway's green livery (albeit unlined and with black wheels) and has a yellow "8" painted on each side of his cab, upon a black background with a yellow stripe around. Appearances * Season 1 - Races for Thomas and Percy (does not speak), Oliver and the Coaches (does not speak), A Day for Duck, James and the Big Red Balloon (does not speak), Sir Topham Hatt's Seaside Trip (cameo), and Thomas and the Snow (cameo) * Season 2 - James' Market Day (cameo), Stepney's Journey Out (does not speak), Edward Saves the Day, Neil the New Engine (cameo), and Thomas and the Snowy Surprise (does not speak) * Season 3 - Harvey Saves the Day (cameo), A Bad Day for Harold (cameo), Elizabeth the Lost Lorry (cameo), It's Just Snow (cameo), Trouble Twins, Diesel the World's Strongest Engine (cameo), The Ghost Train, Percy and the Garden Gnomes (cameo), Stuck in the Middle (cameo), Scary Jack Frost (cameo), Percy's Chocolate Crash (cameo), Toby and the Little Lamb, and Edward the Very Reliable Engine (does not speak) Trivia * Duck has had many modifications throughout the Thomas' Sodor Adventures series. These include: ** Season 5 *** His running board was painted black, like it was in the Railway Series. *** Brake pipes on both ends. *** A tail lamp. *** He lost the black sandboxes underneath his running board. *** He also lost the stepladder in the middle of his running board. *** Rivets on his bufferbeam, footplate and cab. *** His lamp moved on top of his sandbox rather than his running board. *** He increased in size, and is subsequently a lot larger than his model form. *** He loses his cheekbones. *** The stepladder underneath his cab seems to be smaller than the one on his model form and real life basis. ** Legend of the Lost Colours *** Handrails changed to a darker grey. ** Season 7 *** Handrails changed back to white. *** Rivets on buffer-beam changed to black. ** The Big Race *** He decreased in size. Gallery ADayforDuck.png|Duck in the first season Category:Steam locomotives Category:North Western Railway Category:Tank engines